Being Naraku's Daughter
by MikoMidoXNinNin
Summary: Kagome is Narakus daughter. Naraku is a high standing political figure. Inuyasha is a hitmanbody gaurd. IxK Rated M just incase...
1. Chapter 1

Being Naraku's Daughter: Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there everyone! Well, it has been a while since I have written any fan fic's so don't be too critical. This is my second account name I have had on here. My first one having been deleted a long time ago. That is probably for the best seeing as how most of the fics were overplayed and crappy. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other chars in this story but I did come up with the plot, so if someone says otherwise kiss my $$.

Chapter 1

Kagome opened the front door to her house with a sigh, swinging her bag off her arm and onto the floor by the door. Slipping her shoes off and bending over to place them in their correct place by the door, she paused for a second, noticing the other pair of shoes. His shoes.

Flash Back

Kagome had just gotten home from a very stressful day at school. It had been only 3 months since her father had passed away and everyday was like torture to her. Stepping into the kitchen she heard voices coming from the living room. Thinking it might just be the television, she shrugged it off. Pulling out a half eaten container of ice cream, she grabbed a spoon and made her way to her room. As she passed through the living room she paused. There sat her mother, laughing with a man. A man that was not her father. Looking him over she frowned. He had long black wavy hair, cold eyes, and a fake, plastered on smile.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were home. Sweetie, this is Naraku. Naraku Arachnid," Kagome's mother said with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded her hello, not liking the look of the man, and continued on her way up the stairs.

End Flash Back

Since then so much had happened. It had been 7 months since her father had passed away, and 4 months since her mother and Naraku had started dating. Naraku, who was a big political leader, had been elected as president. A very big step for him. And little did Kagome know, a big step for their family was to be made soon, also.

End Chapter

A/N: sorry its so short. I wanted to get the idea out on paper and uploaded so I would have some motivation to work on it. So leave me some comments ppl!


	2. Chapter 2

Being Naraku's Daughter: Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed on the first chapter even though it is short and probably really bad. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer but I usually write at school during my tech prep class so I don't always have much time. That and I have work to do in the class so I can only do this during the time I'm not working on something. . Well, thanks again to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other chars (unless I make them up but I don't think ill be making any.) This plot is my own, I did not steal it from anyone :P

Review of the last chapter

"Kagome! I didn't know you were home. Sweetie, this is Naraku. Naraku Arachnid," Kagome's mother said with a smile on her face. Kagome nodded her hello, not liking the look of the man, and continued on her way up the stairs.

End Flash Back

Since then so much had happened. It had been 7 months since her father had passed away, and 4 months since her mother and Naraku had started dating. Naraku, who was a big political leader, had been elected as president. A very big step for him. And little did Kagome know, a big step for their family was to be made soon, also.

Chapter 2

Kagome and her brother, Souta, were seated on the sofa in the living room. Souta did not look in the least happy about being pulled away from his video games. Kagome was unhappy about something else. Naraku and her mother had called them both down because they had "something important" to tell them. Kagome was no fool; she knew what was going on. She could see the very expensive ring on her mother's finger, and knew that her life was going to take a turn for the worse.

"Kagome, Souta, there is something I… We need to tell you," Kagome's mother said looking over at Naraku.

Souta fidgeted, wanting to get back to playing his newest video game. He could really care less about what was going on, as long as it didn't include the trashing of his beloved game system.

"As you both know," Kagome's mother began, "Naraku has recently been elected as president (I don't know the government over there so I'm going to stick with a system I'm used to) and with that job comes certain standards he must live up to. One is having a family…" Kagome's mother paused, looking at Souta's fidgeting and then at Kagome's expression of distaste.

Kagome's mother began to speak again but before she could get the first words out of her mouth, Naraku cut in, "As I'm sure you can guess, we are trying to tell you that your mother and I will be married. The wedding will be scheduled for a month from now."

Kagome looked over at her mother, waiting for her to say something again but Naraku began again.

"I am now president, and that means there will be many people who do not like me."

'Like me,' Kagome said to herself in her head.

"That means that you all will be in danger also. I will be assigning to you each, a bodyguard from a well-known family that has served the country for many, many years," Naraku said, pulling out a file from the bag that was placed by his feet. He handed both Souta and Kagome pictures and files on the ones they were to have as bodyguards. Kagome's initial reaction to the picture in front of her was shocked. The girl looked no older then her! Looking over her file she found the girls stats.

"Name: Sango

Age: 17

Experience: Training since the age of 5, multiple jobs as a body guard for ambassadors.

Completion rate: 100"

Glancing over at Souta's file she saw that instead of just one bodyguard he had two. Taking the file from his hands, with little argument, she looked over both of the stats.

"Name: Kohaku

Age: 14

Experience: Training with his sister as soon as he could hold a weapon. 1 other job taken (unspecified)

Completion rate: N/A"

"Name: Kana

Age: 19

Experience: Sister to Kagura, Naraku's personal bodyguard. Hired by many rich stars because of her innocent and young appearance,

Completion Rate: 97"

Kagome handed the files back to Naraku, a bit overloaded with the events unfolding. Picking herself up off the couch she made her way up to her room, and falling on her bed, fell asleep while thinking about how her life was about to change.

End Chapter

A/N: Hey there, sorry if its not the best chapter. I was having some trouble thinking of how I wanted to incorporate everything. If you have any suggestions then please tell me! Thanks, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I started working on another fan fiction at home and seeing as how I usually work on this one at school (until I got yelled at) I was going to work on it at home but I got distracted. I can be very ADHD . Lol. Well, on with the story then, ya?

What happened last time

, "As I'm sure you can guess, we are trying to tell you that your mother and I will be married. The wedding will be scheduled for a month from now."

"I will be assigning to you each, a bodyguard from a well-known family that has served the country for many, many years."

Chapter 3

Kagome fell into the car with a sigh of exhaustion, nodding her head to the driver that she was in and ready to go.

Ever since her mother and Naraku had been wed, he insisted that she receive a ride to and from school, so she would be safe from his alleged enemies. Not only that, oh no, she not only wasn't allowed to walk to and from school, but she had to go everywhere with a bodyguard, mainly Sango, or stay in the heavily guarded house. She felt like a bird in a cage, unable to stretch her wings and escape.

Kagome stared out the window and the groups of friends still by the school as they pulled away. A group of girls giggling about how cute one of the upper-class men was, the group of tough, bad boys leaning against the wall, lit cigarettes in each ones hand.

Kagome longed to be out there, with someone to laugh with. Passing another group of girls eating ice cream, Kagome remembered what the boy in her algebra class had said. There was a new ice cream parlor open, and if she remembered correctly it wasn't to far from where they were now.

"Jaken, make a left up here. I want to stop somewhere before returning home," Kagome stated to the old man driving the car.

Leaning back in her seat Kagome sighed with a smile. She would go, enjoy some ice cream while she worked on her homework and then return home. It was perfect in her mind.

Pulling into the parking lot, Kagome grabbed her bag and hoped out of the car, heading towards the ice cream shop.

Entering the shop, she glanced around. No one she knew was here. Finding herself a booth she took a seat and pulled out her history book.

No more then 10 seconds after he book was on the table and open a loud crash came from the back of the shop and a little orange haired boy darted by, following not to far after was a very angry man. The man caught up to the boy and grabbed hold of his shirt, picking him up with it.

"Shippo, how many times do I have to tell you, don't play back there. Kaede would be very mad if you broke something or got yourself hurt," the man said to the small boy. The boy, Shippo, looked down and nodded. The man put him back down and Shippo took two steps and bolted off again, apparently afraid he would be further punished. The man sighed, then, looking up, noticed Kagome. He smiled at her and approached.

"Forgive me for not seeing you. I was, other wise, occupied," He said, trying to make up for the scene she had just witnessed.

"That's quite alright," Kagome said, noticing the looks the man was giving her. He was looking her over like a piece of meet or a doll. Kagome fidgeted slightly. The man, apparently liking what he saw, bent down on one knee, and taking Kagome's hand in his, took on a very serious look.

"Madam, would you do me the honor of baring my children?"

Kagome was taken aback and stared blankly at him, but immediately snapped out of it as she felt a hand on her Butt. Apparently he had taken advantage of her momentary shock to sneak his other hand around to her butt. Kagome let out a shriek as she planted her hand firmly on his cheek.

The door to the back room opened up hastily, and an old woman hobbled out. The woman, seeing the predicament, shook her head.

"Ah, Miroku, getting yourself in trouble again are we?"

Miroku let out a sheepish grin and stood up. "Kaede, I shall leave this beauty to you. And miss, please consider what I asked," He said, grinning at her before re-entering the back room.

Kaede looked over at Kagome apoligizingly. "Please, pay him no mind. He is a sweet boy, but his hands seem to be cursed. He can never keep them to himself." Kagome nodded in silence as the woman pulled out a small slip of paper.

"What would you like, child?"

Kagome stared for a minuet and then, snapping out of her silence, picked up the menu, glancing it over.

"I'm not quite sure," Kagome said. "Everything looks so good. What do you think is the best?" Kaede thought for a moment, "The orange creamsicle smoothie is pretty good."

Kagome nodded, and placed her menu down. "Ill get that then please."

Kaede smiled and nodded that it would be ready shortly. Kagome turned back to her forgotten History as Kaede left.

As Kagome started to take notes from her book the door flew open, and there stood Naraku, fuming. "Kagome, come. We are going home." Kagome looked at him for a moment, puzzled. "Why? Have I done something wrong?"

Naraku glared at her, "Do you not remember me instructing you to come right home after school each day? What if something had happened? Jaken here isn't much of a defense. It is a good thing he has the brains to call me when you decided to stop off at this little hell hole." Naraku continued yelling but Kagome blanked it out, loading up her backpack with her book and notebook. She placed some money on the table for the smoothie that she ordered. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she sighed a sigh of defeat. She knew that her life was going to be different with Naraku as her father, but not even allowed to stop somewhere after school? It was going to be hell in hell living with Naraku.

End Chapter

A/N: Well that's all! . Hopefully I will be able to update more soon! So please comment on the story! I need your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow I feel so special! I have gotten five reviews! And for some that might not be a big deal but I love the feedback. I need more! I'm becoming a review addict! Te he! Well, thank you to all the people who have reviewed and to those who haven't… P that's what I have to say to you. Now read on!

In the last chapter

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she sighed a sigh of defeat. She knew that her life was going to be different with Naraku as her father, but not even allowed to stop somewhere after school? It was going to be hell in hell living with Naraku.

Chapter 4

Kagome fell onto her bed as she got home; Naraku had insisted he ride with her to make sure she didn't take any more detours. From now on Jaken was no allowed to take any suggestions, on where to go, from Kagome.

Kagome flipped over onto her stomach and stared out the window. Sango was supposed to be coming over soon, they were going out to the mall. Going to the mall was a rarity, but Kagome's mother had apparently thought she needed new clothing, seeing as how she had started living in her t-shirts and jeans, so her mother had given her $300 and told her to buy some new clothes for herself.

Kagome was excited about the trip but the fact that it was probably the only time for a while she would be getting out of the house put a damper on things. Spotting Sango's car, Kagome rolled off the bed and, changing from her school uniform, pulled on her favorite band –shirt and a pair of faded jeans, the ones her mother hated and the reason for the trip to the mall.

Grabbing her purse, she sprinted down the stairs, hoping to make it out of the house before Naraku realized she was leaving. Calling out a small goodbye to her mother, she dashed out the door, hearing the door to Naraku's study open. Kagome flashed Sango a smile as she hopped in the car, and the headed off to the mall.

Kagome was ecstatic as the pulled into the mall parking lot. Even though Sango was technically her bodyguard, they were also good friends. And what is a girl's favorite activity? Shopping with friends, of course.

Kagome and Sango worked their way around the entire mall. From Kaufmanns to Hot topic and Rave girl, the girls bought piles on piles of clothes. Kagome split the money with Sango so they both had new clothes to wear. By the end of their spree, Kagome was worn out, carrying lots of new clothes; they made their way back to the car. Sango opened up the trunk and started loading her bags. When hers were securely in, Kagome piled hers on top. As Kagome placed her last bag in, a hand wrapped itself around her neck and a clothed hand was pressed over her mouth. The last thing she remembered was Sango leaping from the car, and then everything went black.

End Chapter

A/N: Hey look! I made a cliffy! I wanted to leave you all in suspense this time so maybe I could get more reviews! . so if you all review then ill update faster! Love you all and thank you for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Still not as many as I would like but beggars cant be choosers huh? Oh well. Maybe ill start saying "I want 5 reviews before I update." Maybe that will help… ) ha ha. Well, here is the next chapter.

Avian Dincht: thanks for reviews. And you'll find out what's going on in not to long.

.. In the last chapter ..

As Kagome placed her last bag in, a hand wrapped itself around her neck and a clothed hand was pressed over her mouth. The last thing she remembered was Sango leaping from the car, and then everything went black.

.. Chapter 5 ..

Kagome groaned, her head aching as she sat up. She considered going back to bed and telling her mother that she wasn't feeling well when she opened her eyes. For a moment Kagome stared in shock at where she was. It was a small room, almost jail like, with no windows, the bed she was lying on, and a door. It was more like a closet then anything, infact, as she looked around; she thought more and more that it actually was a closet that she was in instead of a small room. Kagome lifted herself from the bed, her head throbbing; she closed her eyes as she strained to remember what had happened. Sango and her had gone shopping, nothing unusual about that. They had bought a lot, and then headed home. She had loaded her bags then… Her eyes snapped open as she remembered. She had been drugged. She remembered Sango jumping from the car but that was all.

Kagome moved around the room, going to the door to discover it locked, the proceeded to look around the room. There really was nothing other then the bed. Sighing she sat back down on the bed. Falling back on the pillow she listened for some sound. When she heard nothing, she closed her eyes thinking to sleep off the rest of her headache. As she drifted off, he heard the door click, bringing her out of her drowsy state. She sat bolt upright as she rood eased open.

Kagome watched as a brown haired stranger entered the room. He shut the door and locked it with a key he then placed in his pocket. Walking over to where Kagome sat on the bed, he studied her intently. Kagome glared at him as he moved closer, inching back on the bed but not letting him see how scared she was.

The man chuckled to himself as he watched her moving away. His crystalline blue eyes glinting as he sat on the bed, not 5 feet from where Kagome sat on the opposite corner of the bed. He offered Kagome his hand as he spoke; "Hiya, my name is Kouga." Kagome looked at the hand, not so sure if she should trust this man or not. He seemed awfully friendly for a kidnapper.

Sensing that Kagome would not shake his hand he lowered it, but did not stop smiling. He scooted back on the bed and rested his back against the wall, placing his hands behind his head.

"So, Kagome is it? Sorry about the rude way you were brought here. I would have changed the tactics but orders are orders," He said, as if starting a conversation with a well-known friend. "You know, your friend is one hell of a fighter," he said, "But then again, knowing your father, she probably is more then just your friend."

Kagome glared and snapped, "What have you done with Sango? And do not refer to Naraku as my father." Kouga was taken aback at the venom in Kagome's voice when she referred to Naraku. 'Why is he so shocked,' she thought. 'Did he think I was some daddy's girl to a man who cares less for me then a toad?'

"Your friend is unhurt. We had to subdue her, but we did nothing more. We used the same thing on her as we did to you, but we left her with her car. No use in having someone who has such knowledge in fighting staying here where she can easily escape," Kouga said, waving his hand as if to dismiss it.

"Anyway, I bet you are wondering why you are here in the first place," Kouga said, voicing what Kagome had indeed been wondering. Kagome nodded to signal to Kouga he was correct. "Well, let me explain this simply. You, being Naraku's daughter, are very valuable to us. Being the leader he is, he will not stand for his daughter, step-daughter may she be, being kidnapped," Kouga explained.

Kagome glowered at his explanation. She was to be a tool, to be used to get to a man she despised. Kagome let out a sigh, her headache growing. She turned to Kouga, "What did you mean by 'valuable to us.' Who is 'us?'" Kagome sat, looking at Kouga, waiting for an answer.

Kouga looked at her and contemplated how he should explain it to her. Finally he spoke again, "Well, by us I mean others in our group. As I'm sure that Naraku has warned you, there are those in the country who do not approve of him. There are those who will do what is necessary to remove him from his position. That group is 'us,'" he explained.

Kagome nodded, understanding where they were coming from, and also that this was the group that Naraku had assigned Sango to protect her from. Kagome leaned against the wall, just starting to relax around Kouga, as a beeping went off, startling her. Kouga grabbed something from his pocket and, growling, got up off the bed. "Damn dogs, always screw things up," he muttered to himself. He turned to Kagome as he dug in his pocket for the key to the door, "Ill have someone send you something to eat, and some asprin, I know what that drug does to ones head." He then turned and unlocked the door and was gone.

.. End Chapter ..

A/N: That's all for now people! And after thinking about it, I do want to get at least 3 reviews… I'm starving for them! TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh I love you guys! I got three reviews for this chapter! Yay! . And as an answer to your questions, Inuyasha will be coming up here soon… very soon. Just letting you all know that over the weekends I don't have much of a chance to update so there probably wont be another one till Monday or later. Sorry, and here is chapter 6!

.. In the Last Chapter ..

"Hiya, my name is Kouga."

"You, being Naraku's daughter, are very valuable to us."

"As I'm sure that Naraku has warned you, there are those in the country who do not approve of him. There are those who will do what is necessary to remove him from his position. That group is 'us,'"

.. Chapter 6 ..

Kagome sat staring at the door for well over fifteen minuets before it opened again. A little girl with black hair was holding a tray with the promised food and aspirin. The little girl smiled brightly as she placed the tray down on the bed, and than sat beside Kagome.

"Hello! My name is Rin! Who are you?" The little girl sat waiting innocently for Kagome's response.

Kagome looked the girl over before smiling in return and replying, "Hi Rin. My name is Kagome. Thank you for bringing the food in here. Would you like to share?" Kagome giggled as the girl's eyes lit up at Kagome's offer and she nodded her head vigorously.

Kagome picked up the aspirin and swallowed them with a gulp of water, and looking over at Rin, smiled at the fact the girl was chowing down on the Ramen that had been brought for her. Glancing towards the door, Kagome noticed that it was open a bit. Apparently Rin had not closed it all the way. Getting up off the bed, Kagome walked over to the door, glancing back at the content Rin, who hadn't even noticed that Kagome had moved.

Kagome opened the door a bit and looked around. Everything appeared like a normal house. A very large house, with closets the size of small rooms, but still a house. Leaving the door open a bit so Rin would not get locked in, she moved from the doorframe and into the room that the closet belonged too. The room was empty, with one window and another door on the far side of the room. Kagome strode across the room and opened the door. As she entered the hall she heard the sound of yelling coming from one of the rooms.

Kagome crept towards the room from where the yelling came from, and peered through a small crack the slightly ajar door created. She saw Kouga leaning against a wall as another persons voice boomed throughout the room. Kagome tried to get a better view by moving her head around but could still see nothing.

"You pathetic Halfling, all you had to do was knock out one girl. How hard is that? Not only did it take both you and Kouga to do it but she also saw our license plate. Do you know what that means?" The first voice said.

"She can find out where we are and who we are and tell Naraku…" The second voice said bitterly.

"Yes, she can… Now, can I trust you to complete the next step of the mission? Or are you going to mess that up to?"

"No, Sesshomaru, I can do it."

"Good. Now leave. I have things to discuss with Kouga." Sesshomaru said, clearly a dismissal, and Kagome realized she was at the door he would exit. She quickly turned around to see Rin come running down the hall.

"Kagome-oni-chan! Sesshomaru-sama says you aren't supposed to leave the room," she said, still half way down the room.

Kagome looked over to see the door open and a silver haired man, apparently the second voice, stepped out, looking right at her with a very unhappy scowl on his face.

.. End Chapter ..

A/N: Well, there you go! Inuyasha is there at last! Sorry, I would have put more but class is going to end soon. I want 5 reviews at least by the next update ok? TTFN


End file.
